Labyrinth
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Lizzie disturbs Ciel while he practices for another play, so he accidently signs her off to the Gobling King. He's not to keen on going back on his deals, so the little master is just going to have to defeat the magic of David Bowie. If he can.
1. Goblin King, Goblin King!

"Give me back the child, Goblin King!" Ciel shouted, pointing at the bookshelf while Sebastian stood in front of him holding out the script for the boy to read.

"If I was so bold I would say that your performance needs more passion, my lord." Sebastian interrupted with a smile, and Ciel just glared at him from afar.

"Give me back the child, Goblin King!" Ciel shouted again, this time growling and stepping forward with the same look he usually gave Sebastian after it was suggested that he looked good in dresses and that is exactly why he should once again, star in another one of the Funtom Companies charity plays.

"For my will is stronger than yours, you have no control over me." He continued, his posture suddenly stopped being horrible and he actually looked fairly strong for once. Ciel's practiced concentration was once again, shattered.

"CIELY BEAR!" Lizzie shouted, launching herself at him with a hug. She should have been asleep, the lights went out hours ago. "You are so cute when you're serious!" Ciel was still pinned underneath her and it was embarrassing. He could not only see her ankles, but also her knees, and she wasn't even wearing stockings or a corset. Just a slightly sheer pink slip dress and the cameo choker has gave her this afternoon in the garden. Lizzie's hair wasn't even pulled back and it fell down to her mid back, the curls glittered in the low lights of his office.

"Get back to sleep." Ciel instructed her and Lizzie helped him stand up again. He sighed an lead her by the hand back down the hall way to the east wing of the mansion so she could get some sleep and so Ciel could get some goddamn peace.

"Here you are. Go to sleep." He opened the door for her but Lizzie just stood in the door way.

"Say please, Ciel." Ciel grinded his teeth.

"Don't start Elizabeth."

"Say it or I tell my mother that you're being mean to me again. Or maybe I'll just tell her about that time when I came over on your birthday and how you made me have premaritals with you." She threatened in retaliation. So it would be a lie to her mother, it wasn't like she had never been lied to before.

"I never forced you to do anything. It was your idea."

"And I won't be having any more ideas until you be nice." She crossed her arms, refusing to go anywhere and glaring at Ciel in a way that clearly said 'I really do mean it this time.' He was caught, really. Sure he had never been fond of her before but things have changed and grown recently and while he wasn't an adult quite yet, every human has certain needs.

"Please go to sleep, Lizzie." He changed his words but she wasn't satisfied and remained silent. Ciel stepped into the room and did what Sebastian normally did for him, but not _that_. He fluffed her pillow and smoothed down the sheets. Lizzie finally gave in and walked into the room and got under the covers. Ciel tucked in the blankets around her and blew out the candelabra.

"Good night Lizzie." He moved in to kiss her on the cheek but she turned away from him. Le sigh, such was the life around a woman. They were so much more demanding during that patented 'week of pure hormone-driven hell' and Lizzie just loved to play the victim card on him.

"Are you still awake enough to recite your lines, master?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he sat down in his comfy office chair, idly spinning around in it.

"Yes, just let me rest. She can be such a pain sometimes. I just wish the Goblin King would take her away right now!" he rested his head on the desk while Sebastian sighed and set a tea cup before him. As per usual this tea cup came out of nowhere but Ciel was used to that by now. Sebastian had recently been allowed his magic privileges back and was incorporating them into everything. It was pretty good though, tea always tasted better with super natural enhancements.

"There is no need to worry about her. Most women are that way."

Ciel sighed and drank his tea without his normal high dosage of sugar and set it down on the cover of the script book.

"See, this is why we need goblins." He explained.

"Oh, I do believe that they exist already. You did not assume I was the only mystical creature crawling about in your mansion this night, did you?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Ciel panicked. Truth be told, he was pretty much afraid of everything that was both powerful and not contracted to him.

"You did just summon Jareth. 'Goblin King take her away right now!' right?" Sebastian asked him and it suddenly dawned on Ciel that he just made a really stupid mistake.

"Why the bloody hell did you not tell me before I said it?" Sebastian shrugged.

"You better hurry up before you never see her or that bosom ever again." Though Ciel didn't hear the snarky remark about her breasts, as he was sprinting down the hall as fast as he could. Sebastian got there before he did and he was walking.

In the dark of the bedroom all Ciel could see was a tall man with wild blonde hair and boots that made Sebastian green with envy carrying his sleeping fiancé.

"Give her back!" Ciel commanded, and Jareth shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, young man. She's mine now and I will be taking her back with me. Where she'll live with me forever and ever and ever." Damn, his voice was seductive. Sebastian now had even more reason to envy this Goblin.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, Sebastian just stood in the corner, smiling and watching the drama unfold.

"I am simply a demon; I do not interfere with the lowly goblins. Not to mention- you did just promise him Lizzie. I simply do not have the place or liberty to interfere in your business affairs."

Ciel had no idea what to do without his trusty demon. He depended on him for everything from buttoning his pants to saving his ass. There the Goblin King stood before him in all his leather clad godliness, ready to take away his only family left and Ciel was once again powerless to stop it.

"Give her back right now!" Ciel shrieked, though he wasn't shrieking that loud as Lizzie seemed to not even be awoken by the noise that was going on around her.

"Al right, laddie. I'll strike you up a deal. If you can make it to my castle by midnight- she'll be all yours. If you cannot complete my task then you shall witness our marriage and forever be trapped in my labyrinth with all the beauty of a common housefly." The king offered him, Ciel gulped and stepped forward. His stomach was doing back flips like a trapeze artist.

"I accept your challenge. I shall see you at midnight, and you better not have touched her."

"Oh, I would not even dream of it. I shall save it all for the honey moon!" and with those last words Jareth leaped out of the third floor window with the blonde girl, leaving Sebastian and Ciel staring out at the now changed landscape around them.

Gone was the plush Victorian room around them, or even England itself. The area was barren, with nothing but a never ending brick wall in front of them. It seemed to span endlessly in both direction with a tall door in the center- a message engraved on a plaque attached to the knob.

_Enter the Labyrinth_

_Take up my task_

_And if you do not_

_I shall have her ass._

_Also your demons too. _

_He's adorable. _

_I normally do not write warnings, I am a musician. _

_-Jareth. _

"Well it is obvious that this place is not anywhere on earth" Sebastian said calmly. Ciel looked at him and raised a brow, startled at his change in dress.

"I can only manifest in that form whilst in your dimension. If a dimension is incompatible with my camouflage then I get defaulted back to my normal self. My apologies, Young Master." Sebastian admitted to one of his very few and often meaningless weaknesses. Ciel didn't even give a flying fuck. Sure, it was entirely inappropriate for him to wear that kind of outfit in his mansion. (Because when he did Maylene was so distracted by it she could do nothing but stare at him all day and almost dehydrated herself from drooling too much. It also scared the oh-so-innocent Finny. ) However, if Sebastian wanted to dress like a prostitute in his spare time, Ciel didn't mind. He actually found the outfit quite inspiring, even if he didn't like the idea of Sebastian being even taller than he already was.

"I don't mind. Now get me through this silly little game so I can go to sleep."

"You forgot to say please." Sebastian reminded him.

"What the hell is with everyone and that word lately?! Take me through that damned Labyrinth right now, Sebastian. Or so help me I will whip you senseless. Please."

"Well it's not my fault that you have all the same manners as a chainsaw wielding shemale." Sebastian retorted as he opened the door way for his little master. He wasn't even supposed to be in this dimension much less actually help the kid regardless of whatever that contract said. It was only valid in the dimension most commonly known as earth but Sebastian played along anyways. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Ciel peaked around the corner before he walked into the narrow passage, Sebastian trailing behind him. The door to the maze slammed shut, and surely they were probably locked in there now. They turned left, walking down the path. There was no curve in any direction; there were no turns or anything. Sebastian was growing bored and a bored demon is a very angry demon.

"Let me see if there isn't any way for us to get a new look on things." Sebastian put both his hands on one side of the path- then extended his feet forward so that his heels dug into the other side. He slowly crawled upwards so that he could just barely look over the walls. Sadly, the brick work was lined with slime, mold and various plants. Sebastian slipped and fell to the ground hitting his head on one side of the bricks. He stood back up, holding his hand in front of his face to reveal a little bit of blood.

"That was stupid." Ciel commented.

"Stand on my shoulders." Sebastian instructed.

"No. You are going to drop me." Ciel said.

"I would never drop you, young master. I would only drop kick you." He clarified. Ciel sighed and stood in front of Sebastian , holding his arms out to the side so the demon could grab better. He was promptly lifted so he was sitting on the demon's shoulders.

"Stand up." He was told and Ciel sorta' froze- he didn't have the balance for that.

"I can't. I would fall over."

"Then I would catch you. The clock is ticking away." Ciel sighed then rose to his knees and anchored the blunt heels of his riding boots into Sebastian's shoulders. He could just see above the wall. The castle was miles away- there was no way they'd ever be able to get there without finding some way to get further into the labyrinth.

"What is out there?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, the castle is really far away and there pretty much no way we're getting out of here unless we somehow manage to fly out of here." Ciel said, sleep deprivation took a toll on his wit.

"Then sit on the edge of the wall and drag me up." Sebastian suggested, forgetting for a split second how weak that little brat really was. Ciel forgot completely, he pulled himself onto the wall so he was sitting on the narrow edge of it. Sebastian looked up at him and raised his hands.

"Pull me up, young master." Ciel took hold of his hands and tugged as hard as he could. The demon wasn't lifted a bit- not even a millimeter. It was time for a new plan, Sebastian backed up a little bit and jumped up-landing on the ledge. To him, it was a perfectly standable width but Ciel was shaking out of fear from just the idea of sitting securely on it. He wasn't a brave child, he just had the best butler that existed within earth, hell and wherever this place was.

"Oh, this is quite simple after all. All I have to o is jump across these while carrying you and we shall be at the castle far before the clock even thinks to strike twelve."


	2. Your Boyfriend is a Liar

Ciel was lifted from his safe sitting area into Sebastian's arms. Just like always, he was being carried bridal style like a princess in distress even though this was probably the only time in which he wasn't the one needing a search and rescue team. He grabbed his demon tight as Sebastian leaped about five feet or so across the narrow pathways, landing perfectly on his feet as if he had been taking little baby steps across a perfectly flat surface that wasn't nine feet in the air.

This leaping continued on for at least a few miles, every time they landed Ciel winced, hoping that they wouldn't fall over this time. Well, they had to fall over sometime and this was the time. It wasn't that Sebastian didn't make the jump over to the next wall, because he did. It was just that the wall crumbled into a black pit for seemingly no reason.

A normal black pit of death this was not. Both of the men were cramped together in a tiny cramped space with what seemed to be hundreds of hands grabbing them from every possible angle. This was very similar to a scene in Ciel's life that he didn't care to repeat or think about. Everything about this labyrinth was terrible, even his pride was fucked over because he was clinging to a whore-suit wearing demon who found his pain hilarious.

"Up or down?" they asked. Sebastian waited a second for Ciel to answer, but that kid was already in either a catatonic state or having another asthma attack.

"Up or down?" the asked again, shaking the two of them.

"What is this place?" Sebastian asked out of curiosity.

"We're the helping hands." said at least a hundred dozen of voices in various genders, pitches, and accents all at once with the occasional echo of the one guy who was out of sync.

"Up or down?" they asked again.

"I want to go to the castle, so as it would appear- up."

"Going up!" they cackled, separating Sebastian from the tiny emo kid that was holding onto him for dear life and sending him upwards and back outside the hole.

"Hey- give me the kid back!" he shouted downwards but there wasn't a reply. A few minutes past and it was seeming like Ciel just wasn't coming back by himself. So, it was off to break some very, very strict laws regarding the practice of demonic magic on other realms of existence without a license. Sebastian tugged up on the tight sleeves of his black shirt to get them out of harm's way. A brave choice considering that he then propelled what seemed to be fire-coated coated talons out of his hands where nails should have been. How this technique ever managed to retrieve Ciel from the pit unharmed whist the burned corpses of filthy hands lay in pieces all over the ground around them could only be described with the words 'very carefully'.

Ciel woke with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and staring at the scene of gore around him. It wasn't all that nasty, really. Much worse happened in his kitchen on a daily basis. Just what was it that he had to fin slipped his mind completely. Sebastian was here in obscene clothing, he was stuck in a labyrinth and had to get out by midnight, but he just could not remember why he was there to begin with.

"Explain to me what has just happened, Sebastian." He commanded, not wanting to let the demon know about his sudden onslaught of amnesia.

"You accidently sold your future wife to the Goblin King."

"SHIT." Ciel remembered and was once again in a frantic hurry to find Lizzie before morning and before her mother noticed she was missing or late. Good god she'd have his head if Lizzie was late.

"To the castle, Sebastian!" and the emo kid all too eagerly jumped on to his butlers back as the two continued their jumping across the labyrinth plans even though it was proven that it could in fact, fail. So in order to prevent any further failure Ciel threatened Sebastian with a punishment of unspeakable cruelty, which was enough to make the grown man-demon-thing cry.

Lizzie was finally waking up, she had fallen asleep quickly in her anger, but this was not one of the many guest bedrooms in the Phantomhive Estate. It wasn't dark outside and this certainly was not like the dark and often uncuddly rooms that Ciel liked to have. It was like the top of a cone shaped tower with decorative rafters that curved in a spiral direction to the highest point in the center of the ceiling. The bed itself was more like a giant pink over stuffed pillow with the softest blankets made from fleece, with a canopy made of sheer pink fabric that hung from a pink crystal chandelier. Needless to say, if this wasn't a dream then she had died and gone to heaven. Preferably a heaven that where a certain moody lover of her was absent.

"Good Morning, Elizabeth." greeted a rather seductive voice that belonged to a man that would go on to be known as one of the best rock stars in all history. She stared at him, what kind of strange gentleman was this and why exactly was she even here to begin with.

"Hello sir, and how am I here?" she asked, speech quiet and demure purposefully made for the sole purpose of preserving that 'perfect' subservient woman she was supposed to be. The man bowed before her, a clear orb appearing from nowhere into the palm of his hand.

"I am Jareth, the King of the Goblins. It seems that your lovely...boyfriend has loaned you off to me because you were annoying."

"Ciel would never do that. He loves he, _he has to love me_." Now, she was on the verge of crying, tears threatening to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Nobody _has_ to love you. It is a sad tale to see such a lovely woman be alone." Jareth mused, kneeling over with a cloth to wipe her tears away. Lizzie took it from him, carefully clotting out the tears an folding it by her side.

"Here is a gift." Jareth twirled the orb around on his fingertip, as if the orb had no weight of its own but was nothing more than a very tolerant bubble.

"It is no ordinary gift, but it suits you. As you are no ordinary woman, but rather one with a genuinely kind soul- it is only suiting that you shall have such an item." Lizzie took the item in her hand- it was much heavier than it seemed; heavier than air and most likely heavier than glass too.

"Thank you very much, you highness."

"Jareth alone would be fine." He told her, Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"My apologies, Jareth." He patted her on the head.

"There you go, my dear. I apologize for this but I have business to attend to and I am afraid I must depart from you. I shall return as soon as possible." With a bow, he disappeared into thin air. Lizzie was confused at how this was even possible.


	3. MC Escher's Wet Dream

In the maze of complete and utter boredom, Sebastian was still jumping around with a child on his back. They were going forward, towards the castle but it never seemed any bit closer to them from when they started. Morale was fading quickly, and the time left was also disappearing before them. Sebastian set Ciel down, so they were both standing on the narrow wall. Ciel instinctively grabbed onto Sebastian's arm. As a paranoid child, what else would he do?

"It appears that we are not moving anywhere."

"Stop pointing out the obvious and start fixing it." Ciel commanded, the height was making him feel anxious and the entire _Jareth-owns-your-girlfriend-if-you-fail_ didn't help his nerves either.

"I could use a certain ability of mine, but I do need your permission. As you do have a certain love for collaring my natural capabilities." Ciel ground his teeth together.

"I don't care what you do, I want Lizzie back and I want her _now_!" he stamped his foot on the wall. It kicked up a layer of dust that made him cough. He could feel the ground crumbling beneath him and he wasn't about to ever try that again.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian grabbed him, again. Ciel was about flip out but his eyes were covered by Sebastian's hand.

"Just what are you doing?"

"I am preserving your perfect image of me."

Ciel couldn't care less as to what Sebastian was doing. They didn't feel like they were moving anywhere. That didn't matter, though. Ciel was put down on flat ground and Sebastian lifted his hand from Ciel's face. There they were standing in front of a castle that resembled a gothic church rather than what was thought of a lovely fairy tale castle. It's wasn't surprising.

"Tell me something Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"_Why the flying fuck did you not do this before?!"_ Ciel turned around and smacked him.

"I was hoping my little master would be able to figure this out on his own." Sebastian said, smiling to his freaky-ass self. "I can hear music ringing along in the castle."

Inside the castle, a party of the finest hallucinations the goblin king could imagine were dancing with Lizzie and Jareth. He had her dressed up in a sparkling ball gown and he in an even tighter ensemble. Jereth picked her up by the waist and swung her around. A band was playing a piece of music so fast one could imagine how they were not already dead. In the pale light of crystals streaming lights of pastel rainbows over the guests, this looked like a dream.

She knew it was a dream, a lucid dream, but deep in her heart Lizzie wanted to believe in the Goblin King. He was beautiful, he was kind and gentle and he actually took interest in her interests. He threw parties with her and _for her_. He even knew how to dance. Jareth didn't try to hit her when Lizzie dropped a glass and broke it by mistake. When they had dinner the table was small and they sat next to each other and had a conversation. Sure he was a little bit older, but she didn't even think that mattered. All the mattered was that he was a gentleman and he treated her the way she had always dreamed of. She wasn't just a noble, she was the queen. _His queen_.

"See my dear? You don't need anyone else but I." Lizzie wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't look away or try to push her off, he held her tight.

"I don't… but I want to. I miss my Ciel." She confessed. The gifts were impressive and she had doubts that even Ciel's vast amount of money (she read the paper and it suddenly dawned on her that probably could've bought his own colony if he wanted to) could buy the things Jareth possessed. He seemed other worldly, but she didn't dare ask why. Maybe it was because he wasn't even real.

"But will he miss you?" Jareth asked her. Lizzie looked up at him. Jareth looked back, and he was sympathetic. The poor girl seemed like she was about pour out a sea of tears. Jareth didn't need to imagine the pain of being so lonely and still being surrounded by others. That was every day to him. Now he had a girl who would love him. Someone he could love back. Lizzie buried her head against his poof of hair and she almost cried but he blotted the fetal tears from the corners of her eyes with a soft piece of cloth before they could smudge her makeup.

"You will never be alone as you are with me." She believed him.

The party was crashed by two dark clothed men. They ruined the pale pink and cream colored atmosphere created by the chandeliers and spirits floating around. The dancers seemed to melt away in Sebastian's presence. Their clothes burned into cinders and their flesh blistered and popped in the heat. It left only twisted and blackened husks writhing around on the floor. The glass chandeliers fell to the floor, turning into ashes. The music halted then was replaced by screams. Ciel walked through the rubble with no problem. This setting was his paradise, he was not home to made up princesses dancing with kings; he was home to rotting buildings of dying children and festering sores.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel shouted out, stomping towards the dancing two. Jareth didn't take his hands off Lizzie's hips, he just smiled and brought her closer. Sebastian followed his angry little child-master, every last bit of the floor he touched with his feet poured darkness onto the polished marble. It stained it black with a hideous ink. It was more like burned glass then it ever was a dance floor. The tips of his shoes made scratches in the soft floor.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth pushed Jareth to the side, prancing towards Ciel only to tackle him to the ground. There were no words Jareth could say. That horrible, fickle little boy. How dare this little brat ruin his relationship?! That fucking demon! The vile things poisoned everything, the vile children they spawned and controlled and violated were no more honorable in his eyes. And here Jareth was thinking that he had banished them and made an impossible trap.

"You really do love me!" she shouted. Jareth glared at the smiling demon, looking more than a little miffed. The floor around the impact site seemed to crack… and then break. The floor no longer existed, it was shards of glass. Shining like a mirror but reflecting nothing but charcoal glitter. Jareth peered into the hole in which the two lovers fell. He waved at them in friendly gesture. Bye-bye.

How long did they float through eternal blackness until they came to M.C. Escher's thinking place? It should not have been long, yet Ciel could distinctly remember trying to grab her hand only to have her slip away yet again. He would not lose her. Stair cases everywhere. Upside down, diagonal, all of them seemed like separate doorways and dimensions interconnected. There she was just with his horizon of view. Lizzie sat on the stairs, crying. Jareth sitting next to her with his arm around her, whispering thing into her ear that Ciel could somehow hear.

"Why did he leave with Sebastian like that? He came back to just leave me again."

"I am sorry, darling. Boys can be fickle and impure at that age. Perhaps he was trying to purposefully crush you. I hope you never think you weren't good enough. You are better than he." Jareth tucked her hair behind her ear.

"The way he left you only shows that he never did love you." Jareth rubbed her back as Lizzie continued to cry into his handkerchief.

"I'm right here, Lizzie!" he shouted. She couldn't hear him so Ciel started running towards her, going up and down stairs cases, but never getting closer. Each step he took he felt he was moving but the only thing that changed was his perspective.

"Lizzie!" he shouted. Dashing up another stair case, the entire room turned around him.

"Elizabeth, stop listening to him!" Another flight of stairs and he was standing above her. His view of her was clear. He couldn't have been more the fifteen feet away. Jareth looked up at him and pressed a finger to his lips, telling Ciel to shut up. Where was Sebastian?

"Elizabeth!" he screamed. "Stop this, you foul creature!" he kicked a brick at Jareth's head but it disappeared from thin air before it even got close to him. Lizzie continued to cry until Jareth turn her around to face him.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Ciel threatened. Jareth pulled her closer, flicking back his hair.

"No!" Ciel was shrieking. Lizzie couldn't hear him, could she even see him? Jareth pulled her in for the gold medal. The shining tongue kiss of victory. He'd made to first base.

This was his last-ditch effort. It was going to break his legs, Ciel was sure. He stepped back and took the leap off the edge and straight into the two. This was something he'd be feeling in the morning, if he even made back in time for sunrise. Jareth looked shocked as Ciel landed in front of them on his own two feet, which was a miracle. His legs pounded his pain he swore he would never feel again, a ripple from the ground to his spine. Someone needed to explain to him how his ankles weren't just automatically shattered by that kind of landing. He kicked Jareth in the teeth with the tough wooden platform of his foot wear. It felt so satisfying. Ciel was never able to do that to anyone before! Lizzie looked up at him, completely floored and half-angered.

"Why don't you just stop torturing me and make up your mind?" she sobbed. Ciel knelt by her side while Jareth inspected his face in the mirror. Lizzie blinked away her tears as Ciel took both of her hands and kissed them. Lizzie dropped the orb and it shattered against the masonry.

"This goblin… he is lying to you. He created a trap to keep me from you. I feel as though I could never run again so never say that I do not love you. I do."

"Lizzie! He will hurt you again! You have to believe me! You have to love me!" Jareth shouted. He tried to pull her away from Ciel, but she slapped him away and practically jumped on Ciel.

"Nobody _has _to love you." She responded.

"If you do not kiss me right now, I will sacrifice your soul to the devil." She threatened. Ha! If she only knew, if only, if only. Ciel hit first base, and quite honestly, he probably wasn't nearly as good at it as Jareth. Lizzie didn't care if he was a horrible kisser. She didn't care if he was a rude shut in who only took interest in the morbid and stepped on her feet every time they danced. Or if he slapped one of her friends in the face for calling him a girly boy. He was willing to fight a king to death for her and that redeemed almost everything he did wrong. That outfit just was not cute enough for him.

After their very short, very lipstick smudging kiss, Sebastian prodded Ciel's shoulder.

"Are we finished here, little master?" Ciel stood up and knocked Sebastian a hard one. Today was just an awesome day to hit people in the face.

"What took you so damn long?!" Sebastian looked down at his boots.

"You try walking up and down stairs in eight inch stilettos and tell me."

"Don't back sass me." Ciel ordered, looking Jareth who was inspecting his face in case of bruising. Sebastian walked over to Jareth, cracking his knuckles. There was one more task to do.

The two preteens enjoyed another kiss to ignore the screams and death moans coming from the defeated goblin king.


End file.
